This invention relates to ink-jet recording devices. More particularly, it relates to an ink-jet recording device of the charging modulation type which performs recording by exciting a nozzle, alternately spouting large-diameter and small-diameter ink droplets from the nozzle, and charging and deflecting only the droplets required to form a recording picture.
The ink-jet recording device which records with the small-diameter droplets as above stated is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,077 entitled "Liquid droplet supplying system".
In general, however, charging electrodes and deflecting electrodes are arranged in distant positions, and the droplets charged by the charging electrodes enter the deflecting electrodes and undergo deflecting forces owing to a static electric field established by the deflecting electrodes. The flight orbit of the charged small-diameter droplet to be used for the recording and that of the large-diameter droplet unnecessary for the recording are coincident over a long distance (about 10 mm) after the formation of the droplets. Therefore, before separating the flight orbits of these droplets, the small-diameter droplet combines with the large-diameter droplet, resulting in the disadvantage that the recording with the small-diameter droplet becomes impossible.